Imparable
by FannyLu
Summary: En medio de la bruma y la monotonía, encerrados en palacios de oro construidos sobre turbulentos pasados, ¿Qué hacer para escapar? A veces, sólo necesitas escuchar con atención el sonido de las espumosas olas quebrarse en la orilla... tan seductoras e imparables como la voz de una sirena. Reto: Érase una Vez, del foro EEQCR / Basado en el cuento The Little Mermaid.


**Disclaimer:** Caraqueña, morena, bajita... No, no soy JK Rowling así que los personajes/lugares no me pertenecen. La historia está basada en el cuento "The Little Mermaid", escrito por Hans Christian Andersen.

**Esta historia participa en el reto "Érase una vez", del foro "El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas"**

…

"_Love, it can weather any storm_

_Bring you back to being born again_

_oh, it's a helping hand when you need it most_

_A lighthouse shinning on the coast_

_That never goes deep"_

_**Unstoppable**_

_**Rascal Flatts**_

…

**Imparable**

…

**1.**

La música era tan estruendosa que comenzaba a fastidiar, el aroma a cigarrillo y cerveza barata le causaba náuseas y la luz intermitente que lo bañaba de colores brillantes no le permitía ver claramente quienes lo rodeaban. Scorpius se movía sin mucho ánimo entre las masas coloridas que llenaban el enorme salón, tratando de seguir a un animado Albus hasta el bar. Necesitaba urgentemente algo de licor en las venas si pretendía continuar en aquel ambiente tan poco recomendado; no comprendía porqué todos se encontraban en éxtasis.

A veces, cuando la sala se volvía visible, podía distinguir los atuendos elegidos por sus compañeros de escuela. Había una amplia variedad de disfraces, desde los más tradicionales hasta los menos esperados. Los gemelos Scamander asistían usando extraños trajes que, según ellos, representaban a los Nargles; los Weasley habían optado por las costumbres muggles y, haciendo gala del ocio, decidieron repartirse los héroes de Marvel para representarlos. ¿Y él? Él había dejado muy claro que no pensaba participar en semejante estupidez.

La idea de que la Sala de Menesteres fuera usada de manera tan imprudente para una fiesta de Halloween era absurda. Aunque nadie solía hacerle caso a locuras caprichosas de Dominique Weasley y asociados, prácticamente toda la escuela se hallaba ahí para festejar. Pero él no quería estar ahí; lo único que deseaba era regresar a la Sala Común de su casa, subir a los dormitorios y echarse en la cama hasta que todo terminara. Y si bien lo había intentado, su mejor amigo se lo impedía usando la fuerza bruta. Tres veces pretendió salir del recinto, tres veces Albus, en compañía de James y Fred, lo hicieron regresar.

Finalmente, tras atravesar la faena estudiantil, Scorpius pudo ubicarse en un lugar vacío. Antes de que el Potter junto a él pudiera decir algo, el rubio se encontraba ordenando que le trajeran algo decente que no se asemejara al intento barato de cerveza de mantequilla que rondaba por ahí; el cantinero lo observó unos segundos con el ceño fruncido, ofendido por el trato y optó por darse media vuelta para atender a otros. La impavidez del unigénito de Draco y Astoria Malfoy empezaba a agotarse.

-Esto es insólito – bufó con molestia, más indignado que el barman. El moreno le sonrió con indulgencia y puso frente a él una botella con líquido amarillo, haciéndolo protestar inmediatamente. – No pienso beber esa cosa. – alegó con una mueca, acentuando el parecido que tenía con su padre.

-Scorpius, ¿Quieres licor o no? – preguntó entonces su amigo, obligándolo a tragarse el orgullo. Ambos suspiraron, fastidiados. – Mira, sé que lo estás pasando mal… pero bien podrías dejar de actuar como una espinilla en el trasero y divertirte. ¡Es una fiesta! Estas cosas no pasan todos los días.

Era admirable la paciencia que tenía para con él. El ojigris debía admitir que no era fácil lidiar con alguien tan necio, por lo que acabó cediendo. La temporada de exámenes sacaba lo peor de él y saber que a la mañana siguiente andaría falto de sueño no le agradaba; necesitaba estudiar. Sin embargo, Albus no merecía que su actitud estropeara la noche, sobre todo cuando llevaba más de media noche intentando conseguir la atención de cierta rubia llamada Alice Longbottom. Al ver como el Malfoy se relajaba un poco, los ojos esmeraldas del joven se iluminaron agradecidos.

La botella no duró mucho tiempo llena, porque Scorpius procuró beber cada gota con rapidez. Le siguieron otras. Y mientras más consumía, mejor se sentía; pronto el ambiente no era tan desagradable y las personas le resultaban más graciosas hasta el punto en el cual no le importaba abandonar la barra para dirigirse a la pista de baile. El Potter, que no sabía claramente a qué se debía el cambio en el ánimo de su amigo, lo siguió para vigilar que nada le sucediera.

No obstante, cuando el atractivo rubio ingresó a la marea de cuerpos sudados, movimientos sensuales y parejas fogosas, se hallaba totalmente solo. La vista estaba nublada y sentía el paladar pesado por el sabor amargo de la bebida; estaba completamente atontado, tanto que ni siquiera podía moverse al ritmo de la canción que sonaba o distinguir el tipo de música. Estaba perdido, ahogándose en la efusividad de los demás y probablemente se habría hundido de no ser porque sus dedos se vieron entrelazados con unos más pequeños y finos.

El calor del contacto fue mínimo y traía consigo una humedad pegajosa que extrañamente no le reflejó mortificación. Estando lúcido tal vez se habría molestado por el atrevimiento, pues todos sabían que si alguien no toleraba el contacto físico ese era Scorpius Malfoy. Pero no quedaron vestigios de incomodidad, ni supo cómo pronunciar su nombre exactamente cuando su mirada grisácea tropezó con un profundo océano.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – cuestionó con voz preocupada una joven. El rubio, a pasar de que casi no veía, pudo percatarse de la cortina de cabello rojo borgoña que acariciaba la espalda de la desconocida y era cubierta por un ligero velo turquesa. Tenía una nariz respingada, largas pestañas y pómulos definidos. Parecía una verdadera muñeca.

-Hans Christian Andersen – logró pronunciar en medio de un murmullo. La pelirroja parpadeó varias veces, perpleja y sin entender a qué se refería. Él señaló torpemente la cadena de plata que cubría su cuello, deteniendo los dedos sobre la piel de la garganta, donde un dije en forma de caracola en espiral se podía apreciar. – Sirena – continuó rudamente.

Entonces la muchacha entendió y sonrió, con las cejas elevadas ante la sorpresa. Nadie había comprendido su disfraz y le causaba gracia que él, el hombre menos atento y detallista de todo Hogwarts, lo hiciera tan solo con ver el dije que adornaba su piel. Él se acercó, obnubilado por el perfume a rosas que desprendía el cuerpo de la extraña, seducido por el encaje cubierto de piedras preciosas y tela vaporeada que se adhería a este. Aun sus dedos se hallaban acariciando la dermis sedosa y la ojiazul retrocedió unos pasos al notarlo, sintiéndose nerviosa.

-Ven, te ayudaré a buscar a Albus – sugirió con amabilidad, instándolo a seguirla. Parecía realmente alarmada por verlo solo y en aquel letargo. Sin embargo, Scorpius la sujetó del brazo para obligarla a abrazarlo. Repentinamente se envolvieron en una lenta danza, guiada por la suave balada que se hacía sonar.

La sirena, como el Malfoy había optado bautizarla, se mantuvo quieta entre sus brazos; era como si entendiera que no debía alterarlo, como si lo conociera lo suficiente como para saber que el alcohol y su escasa apacibilidad no eran buena combinación. Bailaron un par de minutos, ajenos a las extrañas miradas que los demás les dirigían, ensimismados en una pequeña burbuja creada prácticamente a la fuerza. Pasados unos silenciosos segundos, él la miró nuevamente, aflojando el agarre; empezaba a despejarse, pero continuaba con los sentidos embotados.

En los brazos de la exótica chica, dejó que su mente vagara hacia los recuerdos de la niñez, hacia los deseos que tenía de un futuro próspero. Tanto afán en ser el mejor, tanta insistencia en mantener las distancias, tanto empeño en construir un muro que lo separara del mundo… Ansiaba tanto realzar el honor de los Malfoy, quería darles orgullo a sus padres y demostrar que en su interior había mucho más que simple maldad. Él no representaba sólo los errores de su familia, no era el heredero de una tradición oscura… ¿Por qué nadie más lo veía?

_If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find,_

_just know that I'm always parallel on the other side_

Los labios de la desconocida se movieron levemente, dejando que su exquisito aliento le acariciara la base del cuello y enviara hasta sus oídos la dulce melodía que cantaba. Tarareaba de manera casi imperceptible, como si rezara los pasajes religiosos, y empezaba a hipnotizarlo como si se tratara de un pobre naufrago en medio del vasto mar. La sensación le quemó las entrañas y sólo se sintió aliviado cuando la sirena elevó la mirada para encontrarse con la de él. En su pecho se agitaron decenas se emociones. Se sintió conmovido, cautivado, atado. ¿Quién era ella?

No quería detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias, no necesitaba llenarse la cabeza con preguntas tontas, porque solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza: La sirena tenía que ser suya. Y animado por la insólita idea, se inclinó para coger los labios delicados de la pelirroja entre los suyos. El sabor del contacto lo embriagó, haciéndolo comparar la sensación con la creación de una supernova y el choque de la corriente espumosa contra la orilla de las costas. El corazón bombeó con fuerza, llegando a marearlo de improviso.

Entonces una oscura nube le cubrió los sentidos.

-¡Scorpius! – escuchó el clamor desesperado de la joven, pero fue incapaz de responderle. El cuerpo cayó desfallecido sobre la pista estrellada, causando pavor entre los danzarines, y pronto no supo nada más.

**2.**

Sentía la piel mojada y la cabeza le dolía a horrores. Las extremidades parecían no querer responderle, como si prefirieran mantenerse entumecidas por toda la eternidad. Sin embargo, él no tenía tiempo para esperar que estas despertaran; tenía planes, tenía cosas que hacer. Y le desesperaba no entender dónde encontraba, le enloquecía no comprender por qué las penumbras lo custodiaban en la inconciencia. Poco a poco se desperezó, escuchando un rumor vago de voces agitadas que le impacientaron. Odiaba los balbuceos.

-Está muerto – sentenció una fémina cuya voz le resultaba familiar en cierta medida. El comentario hizo que sus facciones temblaran, intentando hacer una mueca para demostrar que aún vivía. – Oh, parece que no – el tono empleado era indiferente, incluso sonaba decepcionado por verle de regreso.

-Dominique, cállate – esta vez había hablado Albus y Scorpius agradeció la intervención de su amigo. Definitivamente no se podía esperar que nada inteligente proviniera de la cabeza de aquella Weasley. – Me pones nervioso.

-Hey, cuidado como le hablas a Dominique – reprendió Roxanne Weasley Johnson, que desde su nacimiento se consideraba la siamesa de la hija de Bill y Fleur. El Malfoy quería abrir los ojos, pero no podía, y pensar que debería soportar una discusión al estilo Weasley mientras estuviera inválido lo obligaba a doblegar las fuerzas. – Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que Scorpius sea un tarado. ¿Quién puede sufrir un ataque cardíaco a causa de un par de cervezas?

-Si se hubiera disfrazado, no habría pasado esto – debatió James Potter, como si sus palabras escondieran la mayor de las verdades. Fred II lo secundó. Ambos estaban irritados con Scorpius porque no quiso usar el traje de Jack Frost que habían conseguido para él. De haber podido, el Malfoy habría entornado los ojos y los habría mandado a callar.

-El enfermo necesita paz – alegó con suavidad Lucy Weasley, jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos. Las mejillas pecosas se tornaron carmesí al percatarse de que todas las miradas se habían posado en ella. – No creo que a Scor le guste que discutan frente a él. – Definitivamente era la personificación de la consciencia y, cada vez que abría los labios para interponerse, el rubio declaraba estar enamorado de ella.

-¿No será que a ti no te gusta que discutamos frente a él, Lu? – inquirió socarronamente su hermana Molly, molestándola. Ella negó fervientemente, avergonzada por las bromas que llovieron sobre su cabeza por haber defendido la integridad mental del desfallecido.

-Lucy tiene razón, deben permanecer en silencio – el corazón de Scorpius se agitó violentamente, descubriendo en aquella voz poco familiar a su sirena. ¿Entonces no había sido un sueño? – Madame Pomfrey dice que pronto despertará y no va agradarle que estemos a su alrededor acosándolo.

-¿Quién está acosándolo? – cuestionaron Roxanne y Dominique, asqueadas ante la sugerencia. Si estaban ahí era para tranquilizar a Albus, nada más. – La verdad es una pena que no esté muerto, podríamos haberlo lanzado al Lago para que el Calamar Gigante se lo tragara.

La charla se desvió hacia lo que podía o no comer el acuático animal, exasperando aún más al Malfoy. Quería despertar, quería alejarse del bullicio típico del clan Weasley; sólo tenía ansias de encontrarla, de poder conocerla… Saber que no había sido producto de su imaginación causaba estragos en él. ¿Seguiría tan bella? ¿Podría escuchar otra vez esa voz que lo había sacado de las tinieblas?

No obstante, permaneció inconsciente alrededor de otras horas, esta vez ajeno a las palabras que los familiares de Albus pronunciaban; el sueño cubrió sus párpados para transportarlo nuevamente a la abstracción, calmando las dolencias que atacaban su cuerpo. Sólo cuando el malestar amainó, el rubio logró abrir los ojos, encontrándose con media docena de cabezas pelirrojas sobre él, intentando despertarlo.

Se sentó en la camilla con la ayuda del menor de los Potter, que se veía aliviado. Scorpius pudo darse cuenta que aún continuaba disfrazado de Capitán América y cuando su mirada se posó en el resto de los presentes sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. Las primas Weasley, que poseían cada una el cabello rojo fuego, vestían de encaje y piedras preciosas; un manto suave color azul agua les cubría la cabeza y una cadena de plata reposaba en sus blanquecinos cuellos. Cada una de ellas era la viva representación de su sirena. Y todas se veían endemoniadamente igual.

-Scor, ¿Qué haces? – inquirió confundido Albus al notar que su mejor amigo se escondía entre las sábanas y murmuraba cosas incomprensibles. Trató inútilmente de hacerlo desistir a la ridícula idea de cubrirse, mas no lo logró – ¿Qué sucede?

-No puede ser ninguna de ellas – vociferó con furor, haciendo que todos respingaran asustados. – Míralas, son detestables – añadió al cabo de unos instantes, despegándose de la rasa tela que envolvía la cama para señalar desdeñosamente a las pelirrojas. Entonces se dio cuenta que ninguna llevaba disfraz. Todos usaban los uniformes y lo veían con verdadera zozobra, como si se tratara de un loco.

-¿Llamamos a Madame Pomfrey para que le administre un sedante? – el Malfoy fue atraído por el sosiego poco familiar. Sus orbes grises se posaron fieramente sobre Lily, que se sintió intimidada y procuró esconderse tras Lucy; la Weasley volvió a enrojecer y se colocó junto a James para sujetarle el brazo en busca de seguridad.

-Lily, ¿Eres tú? – Scorpius se levantó de la cama para tomar entre sus manos las de la pelirroja. La joven parpadeó confundida, haciendo que su iris color miel brillara intensamente. Esto desanimó completamente al rubio. No eran ojos azules los que lo veían, aunque la voz era muy similar. - No eres mi sirena…

-¿Sirena? – Molly II se debatió internamente, tratando de recordar algo en particular. – Oh, Rose estaba vestida de sirena anoche… ¿La buscas a ella?

**3.**

Rose Weasley se dejó hundir en la gigante bañera, donde un líquido naranja con olor a rosas la esperaba. La tibieza del agua la abrazó, acariciando la blanquecina piel adornada con pecas y lunares; era como si ahí pudiera relajarse, alejarse de todo el estrés que la embargaba. Curiosamente, el agua no le daba la sensación de asfixia sino que la estrechaba con dulzura; nunca había tenido problemas para embarcarse en el Baño de Perfectos y perder sus horas libres jugueteando en la amplia tina… sobre todo cuando pretendía esconderse.

Siempre había sido una chica solitaria, taciturna. Vivía ensimismada en una fantasía permanente, entre sinfonías sosegadas y anhelos secretos. El mundo se había limitado a su familia, a Hogwarts… el universo se redujo a lo que conocía, alejándola de cualquier cosa que pudiera perturbarla. Hasta que él se había cruzado, sin advertir sobre su llegada y sin pedir autorización, en su camino.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a sumergirse, permaneciendo en las profundidades por un lapso de tiempo considerable. Estaba tan ensimismada que nunca reparó en como la puerta del baño era forzada y se abría lentamente, dejando ingresar a un intruso. De espaldas a la puerta, Rose continuó tranquilamente su baño, tarareando de a momentos la balada que anoche le había permitido resguardarse en brazos de cierto rubio que, sin que ella lo notara, ahora la admiraba sentado en el borde de la bañera.

-Definitivamente eres tú – expuso una vez se cansó de observarla, cuando la imagen de la espalda desnuda se quedó grabada en sus retinas y sus oídos se vieron deleitados por la dócil melodía que emitían los labios rosáceos. La Weasley se estremeció al escucharlo y, completamente pálida por la impresión, se giró para encararlo. Scorpius volvió a sentir el vuelco de aquella mañana, agradecido por poder toparse otra vez con las gemas oceánicas de la pelirroja.

-Malfoy, ¿Qué haces aquí? – los nervios la volvieron torpe, obligándola a retroceder entre chapoteos hacia el extremo opuesto de la tina. Ni siquiera pensaba en el hecho de que él la estaba viendo prácticamente desnuda; lo que la atormentaba era que probablemente ya la había reconocido. Y no quería afrontarlo.

-Te devuelvo la visita de esta mañana. – respondió tranquilamente el Malfoy, desligándose de su acostumbrado carácter hostil. De haber sido otro tipo de hombre, la había incordiado a causa de la desnudez, pero prefirió no incomodarla más de la cuenta y se giró para darle privacidad. – Fuiste a verme a la enfermería.

-Fue una cortesía. – contestó con mesura la ojiazul, que realmente no sabía cómo actuar. Nunca había sido cercana a Scorpius, a pesar de que había estado enamorada secretamente de él durante años. Todo era culpa de Albus y sus ansias de relatar lo maravillosamente irresistible que era su mejor amigo. Todo por culpa de la soledad, tan parecida a la suya, que se sombreaba las gemas cenicientas del Malfoy. – Después de lo de ayer…

Las palabras murieron en la garganta de la joven, dejándola pasmada por atreverse a mencionar lo sucedido en la fiesta. ¿No se suponía que iba a permanecer callada? ¿Qué acaso no había hecho un pacto con los dioses de no abordar el tema? Quería morirse ahí mismo, quería volver en el tiempo y olvidar la pesadilla que la cercaba. ¿Por qué había insistido en acercarse al rubio si sabía que lo tenía terminantemente prohibido?

-Lo de ayer… - Scorpius repitió sus últimos vocablos, pensando en el trasfondo que escondían. Si bien había estado actuando por instinto, auspiciado por el alcohol ingerido, reconocía que había querido besarla. Jamás le interesó tener alguna intimidad con alguna mujer, pero la Weasley a sus espaldas era diferente. – Sabes, Rose… Dicen que el beso de una sirena puede salvarte de morir ahogado. – el rostro del rubio se ladeó para mirarla brevemente, de reojo. – Y tú… me salvaste a mí.

Un tenue sonrojo se apoderó de los pómulos de la pelirroja, aunque presentía que las palabras del ojigris solo buscaban seducirla lentamente. Quería adentrarse en ella, tentarla a que se aproximara para que acariciara sus finas facciones y le permitiera besarla como la noche anterior. ¿Pero no era eso lo que ella misma deseaba? Su mirada azulada se posó en él, analizando la silueta atractiva del Slytherin hasta finalmente observar sus gemas perladas.

Verlas directamente la hizo suspirar con aflicción. Se veían tan desoladas, tan alejadas del mundo. Como si su dueño perteneciera a una realidad paralela, fuera de lo mundano y terrenal… lejos de ella. Rose se aproximó con cuidado, procurando cubrirse lo suficiente, y colocó una de sus manos en la pálida mejilla del muchacho, obligándolo a mirarla fijamente.

-Las sirenas solo salvamos a los nobles de corazón – escogió cuidadosamente las palabras que empleaba, esperando hacerle ver que comprendía la soledad que lo acobijaba y que reconocía la pureza a través de la tosquedad que lo caracterizaba. Ella veía a través de él, como si se tratara de un ser mítico y celestial. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Scorpius?

Scorpius sintió que un nudo se le forjaba en la garganta, distraído por todo lo que Rose irradiaba. Le tomó el mentón con delicadeza e instigado por las emociones que empezaban a anidarse en su pecho. Era inexplicable, imparable. Estaba siendo atraído como un barco a la deriva hacia los peligrosos riscos a causa de las imponentes olas; estaba bajo el hechizo de la voz que aquella mujer, desconocida hasta hacía unos días, poseía. Y no quería alejarse nunca.

-Tan solo… déjame escuchar tu voz. – pidió con devoción, embelesado por las hebras largas y húmedas, embaucado por la inocencia que transmitían los poros de la Weasley. – Sólo… permanece junto a mí. – La pelirroja asintió, turbada por la delicadeza. Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron, dibujado una ligera sonrisa.

-Mi voz será siempre tu guía… cuando creas que te encuentras en medio de la tormenta, cuando te veas solo entre la niebla – Rose elevó el rostro en su dirección, permitiéndole que se acercara. Se miraron a los ojos, despojándose de las dudas y la soledad. Juntos, el mundo empezaba a expandirse – Entonces sabrás que estoy contigo.

_**N/A**_

_Honestamente no quería hacer algo cursi, pero terminé escribiéndolo sin poder evitarlo *Largo suspiro* Luego de leer y releer me di cuenta de que, si bien no fue lo que estructuré desde un inicio, me agrada como quedó. Muy "cuco" como dirían algunos xDD Pero se trata de un "cuento de hadas" al fin y al cabo._

_Al principio iba a ser un drama, y Scorpius y Rose no iban a quedar juntos porque soy amante de la versión original del cuento de la Sirenita y me parece que el final es maravilloso (sí, llámenme loca), pero cuando mis dedos tocaron el teclado no pude evitar que, como suele pasarme, cambiaran todos mis planes._

_Me gustaría también advertir que este one-shot tiene muchísimos aspectos que, obviamente, no concuerdan con lo que __es__ y __hace__ una sirena en realidad. Empezando por el hecho de que Rose no tiene cola de pez (xDD) y terminado con su hermosa voz, que en este caso (por motivos elementales) no conducirá a Scorpius a la muerte, sino que pretende infundirle ánimos._

_Gracias por leer mis locuras nacidas a media noche, entre canciones country y café helado. ¿No les parece que esta adicción a los retos es peligrosa?_

_Saludos,_

_**FannyLu**_

_**¿Me dejas un review? ;)**_


End file.
